


Costume Party

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

Lex is dressed as Death. Long black cloak - with a hood - mostly obscuring his black clothes. The lower half of his face is almost, but not quite, visible; occasionally the light catches the curve of his bottom lip, the slope of his nose, and then he’s gone. Invisible inside the darkness.

Clark watches him intently. He hides inside shadows and his own black cape.

The mask itches.

When he sees Lex slip out the back door of the ballroom, Clark moves quickly. He silently follows Lex, listening closely to his breathing, his footsteps, the rustle of his cape and he stops when Lex stops. They’re outside, in a courtyard surrounded by black trees.

There’s no one else about. It’s dark and cold, and there’s no moon. Lex stands under the lamp post, his chin and mouth lit up eerily in the murky yellow light.

Clark stands where he can be seen.

“It’s been a while,” Lex says.

Clark doesn’t want to talk about that. “Nice costume.”

It’s unsettling, not being able to see Lex’s eyes.

“I wore it for you,” Lex says.

Clark charges forward and grabs Lex by his upper arms roughly. “Shut up,” he hisses, so angry he could… he could kill.

Lex laughs, baring his teeth, a hyena. “Do it,” he says. “Kill me, Clark. I dare you."

Clark wraps a hand around Lex’s throat, not squeezing hard enough to do any permanent damage, because if he does this he wants it to last. He wants to watch Lex take his last breath and he wants to see the look in his eyes when it happens.

He pushes Lex’s hood back off his face, picks him up by his throat and holds him in the air. He’s done this before. He remembers it well.

Lex is trying so hard to breathe and Clark savors the moment. Then he relaxes his arm and pulls Lex into a kiss.

It’s hard and punishing, like the rest of Clark right now.

Clark throws Lex against a hedge.

The rasping breaths, the coughs, the harsh wheezing, it all makes Clark harder.

He strides over and grabs the front of Lex’s shirt, pulling him to his feet, and Lex is too stunned to speak.

“You deserve to die,” he spits out, but before he can do it, Lex surges forward, right into Clark, knocking him over, falling on top of him, and they land in a heap, the hard ground under Clark not hurting him at all.

Nothing hurts him.

“Then why don’t you kill me?” Lex mutters, staring at Clark’s mouth. Body stretched out over his. “You could so easily, but you don’t.”

“Why aren’t you wearing the ring? Why don’t you kill me?”

Lex shifts and Clark can feel Lex’s erection against his hip.

“Let me do this,” Lex whispers, right into Clark’s ear. “Just once.”

Clark stiffens, but he’s so aware of his own hard cock it’s impossible to reply or move or not want this.

“Then you can kill me.”

The words disappear into the night, and Clark forgets them the moment Lex’s hand slides over his crotch.

“You’re so hard,” Lex murmurs. “For me.”

Clark throws his head back as Lex manoeuvres himself between Clark’s spread legs and pulls down the fly of Clark’s pants.

“Lift your hips, Clark,” Lex says, like they’re never been anything other than friends. He pulls Clark's trousers down.

“God,” Lex breathes out staring between Clark’s legs. Pupils so huge there’s no blue left.

Clark pushes his hips up again and Lex lowers his head.

He’s inside. Inside the mouth of death. And it’s the warmest, wettest, sweetest death there could ever be. Lex’s head moves up and down, swallowing Clark with dirty hunger, an evil, teasing tongue, sending Clark mad.

Clark bucks up again and again and then comes with a low groan, unable to tear his eyes away from the hollowed cheeks of Lex’s shadowed face, or the movement of Lex’s throat as he swallows every drop of Clark’s semen.

There’s no sound other than the sound of panting. Both of them are panting. Lex licks the come off his lips and Clark remembers he’s supposed to kill Lex now.

But Lex has other ideas. He’s unzipping his trousers and pushing them down over his erection, straddling Clark, jerking himself off urgently while he stares into Clark’s eyes.

Lex comes all over Clark’s shirt and cape, white against the black. He collapses, boneless, on top of Clark.

Clark shuts his eyes and wraps his arms around Lex.

Death can wait.


End file.
